Cornered
by DuckyMomohum
Summary: When Secret Service kills her dad, Ally is forced to allocate herself to a safe place. The slightest change is that she has to go under the name, Haley Reddington when she goes to a new school. When she does, will Austin, the careless rebel, ruin her new experience to become a normal teenage girl? -Rated M b/c of explicit cussing, rape, etc.- Collab with Karenlol. WE DON'T OWN.
1. Prologue

**Cornered**

"Allyson, you have to flee the country." my father ran with me. "What? No, dad! I have to run with you! Who knows what will happen to you?" I was breathless. My dad pushed me to run, run as I could as he was killed.

"She's almost to the gate!"

My name is Allyson Dawson. I'm eighteen years old. My father was an investigator in law enforcement. When I was eight, my father was killed for investigating a matter created by Secret Service on the night my mother died. I escaped from the Secret Service years ago.

I now go to a high school beyond the Pacific Ocean in hiding.

"You know, she's kinda weird, right?" a teenage boy passed me by. "Ahahahaha! She's so weird, I honestly-" a ruffled blonde haired boy, possibly eighteen years old, bumped into me. "Hey... Hey!" he grabbed me by the face, fingernails digging into my cheeks. "Watch where you're going, dumbass!" he threw me to the ground. The crowd laughed as he threw me to the ground.

I got back up as if nothing happened.

I walked around the school, aloof.

"Austin, stop." a girl smiled, closing her locker. "C'mon, let me take you out on Friday." the same blonde haired boy laid against the lockers. "I don't think that would be appropriate." the girl femininely flipped her hair and walked away.

"Are you stalking me or are you full of lust?" Austin directed his focus at me. "Either way, babe, I'm attracted to you." he winked and walked away.

I hate boys like that, so impolite. So vain.

"Class, today we have a new student. Come up and introduce yourself." the teacher spoke. I got up from my seat and started talking.

"Where are you from?"

"Canada." I said, the dull look in my eyes.

"Oh, okay. What's your name?"

"Haley Reddington." notice how I said a fake name. My identity cannot be revealed.

"Favorite subject?"

"P.E." I said simply.

"Thank you, Haley. You may have a seat next to Austin Moon in the back there." she pointed toward a lonesome chair and desk next to the vain, spoiled, impolite boy who dissed me earlier.

I quietly complied, putting my stuff under that desk. I then sat down.

"Your shoes are untied." Austin smirked, looking at my chest. _Pervert. _I thought. "Your mouth is loose. Want me to tape it up for you?" I retorted with disgust in my eyes. "I've been meaning to tape it up, but I lost track of time," he sat back with his hands behind his head and feet upon the desk.

"But certainly, you can help me fulfill that wish for me, right?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes at his witty remark. Who knew bad boys had such a use of vocabulary? Certainly not me. "You're disgusting." Austin faked hurt. "That hurt me, doll face. Why dontcha kiss me to make me feel better?"

"Never in a million years, you douche." I crossed my arms. "I've been thinking about waiting a million years for a kiss from you, thank you for opening my eyes." Austin retorted. "You're cute, you know? Wanna go out sometime?" Austin asked. "That depends, are you available?" I asked him. "If I'm available, whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" he smirked.

"I'm gonna roll around in bed with you, I'm gonna kiss you, I'm gonna tell you that I love you," I paused, he was getting amused. "In another alternate universe." I got up from my chair, walking out of the room as soon as the bell rang, leaving a dazed Austin.

"Wait up, girl." Austin ran to keep up with me. "The name's Haley. Use it." I opened my locker. "You got some skills, I've never seen any girls stand up to me like that." Austin leaned against the lockers. "Get used to it. All girls who don't stand up to you, are weak-minded, dumb, lackluster." I expressed. "Thank you." he said. "That wasn't a compliment." I closed my locker. "I know, exactly my point. You're... Different from all the others." he assured. "Thank you." I walked away from him confidently, striding to class.

"Introduce yourself, newbie."

I got up.

"Haley Reddington. Canada. P.E." I said quickly, sitting back down.

"Okay, thank you." he taught the class.

Austin was staring at my chest the entire time. "Could you not be such a perv?" I asked credulously. "I thought you liked me staring at your bosoms." he smirked. "I thought you liked dense girls, I guess I was wrong." I retorted. "Listen up Red Riding Hood, stop talking back to me." Austin put his feet upon the desk. "What if I don't?" he clenched my cheeks and pulled my face closer to his face. He studied my face with aggressive eyes. "You want me to kiss you, but you don't want me to kiss you. How amusing." he bit my lip, not letting go.

I scooted back, looking at him straight in the eye.

"The name's Haley." I looked at my bottom lip on my compact mirror that I pulled out of my bag. As for my lip, it was bleeding.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes. "You should be more careful with girls and their hearts. Someday one just might come out of the blue and surprise you." I gave him a moral.

"And when that day comes... What do you think might happen to me?" he smirked, looking at me in the eyes, clearly asking for a challenge. "You live alone, correct?" I asked. "Pissed off my parents, yeah." he replied with a deadly grin. "Red Riding Hood, why can't you behave for me?" Austin asked. "Because I'm not prissy, and stop calling me 'Red Riding Hood'!" I mentioned. "Not a chance." Austin grimaced.

"Austin, are you ever in love?" I asked. "Love is nonexistent to a person like me." Austin opened his mouth. "Love is incredible. Do you know the meaning of love? Love is when you first meet a person and you know that that's the person you wanna marry and have a baby with." he looked at me in both disbelief and awe, then he scoffed and then he broke eye contact with me. "Don't pretend like you know a damn thing about me, Red. You don't know me. I don't know you. I'd like it to be that way." Austin glared at me.

"Stop calling me Red. Learn my name, H-a-l-e-y." I spelled out my name to the best of my ability that even a nut head like him could understand.

"Learn mine. I d-o-n-t g-i-v-e t-w-o s-h-i-t-s." I rolled my eyes at his incompetence.

How could someone his age be _this _immature?


	2. Hickey

**II: Hickey**

**Hey guys! So quick news:**

**~I had final exams this week, so I'm kinda stressed.**

* * *

><p>"Hi, my name is Trish. What's your name?" a girl half the size as me asked, walking down the hall. "All-Haley Reddington." shoot. I forgot, I'm not supposed to give out my real name. Shoot, shoot, shoot. The girl looked at me, studying me. "You look like an Ally." she stated. "I don't even know what you're talking about..." I walked away from the girl.<p>

"Hey, you want some real advice? Stay away from Austin Moon. Don't lie to strangers. What's wrong with the name 'Ally'?" she wore my name out. I didn't have time for this nonsense.

I turned back around, as she strutted toward me. "Fine. Don't talk to me." she walked away in frustration. "Ahem. Where do you think you're going, Red?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. "To class." I looked him straight in the eyes. "Really? After you dissed that girl over there, you got some real balls just talking to her." Austin smirked. "You have no balls compared to me." I walked away. He slammed my body against a locker. "I know you're hiding your feelings for me, Red." I looked him in the eyes. "Get lost." I retorted.

"What if I don't?" he grinned. "Why do you wanna know?" I asked, smirking. "Why do you wanna know what my answer to that question is?" he returned. He suddenly dove into my neck, giving me a hickey. "Now, you're mine." he smirked.

I touched my neck. _What... The fuck? _I thought. "I must thank you, really." I spoke. "For what?" he grimaced. "For..." I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Showing me what fun really is." I whispered seductively. I bit my lip. Of course, I was only kidding because he's an obnoxious jerk that needed to taught a lesson. I walked away to class femininely.

"Red, yo, Red." Austin whispered. "What?" I replied annoyingly. "Your bra is unstrapped. Want me to touch your breasts for you?" he stated. "Your ass is unkicked. Do you want me to kick it for you?" Austin meowed. "Feisty today, aren't we?" Austin smirked. "Only when I'm with you." I stated.

"It's my job to make you uncomfortable, Red." Austin smirked. "You're in love with me." I joked. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." he smirked. "Slow your horses, boy." I revoked.

"Red," he stared at me almost openingly. "Don't move." he raised his hand. I don't know why, but somehow I wanted it to happen. Austin smacked his hand in a swift movement, swiping something off my shoulder. "Spider." he smirked. "Austin!" I gave him a look. "Calm down, Red." he called me. "I wanna question why you gave me a love bite." I touched the purpled sore on my neck. "Because you're mine." he grinned. "Austin, what are we?" I asked. "Why do you wanna know?" he questioned. "I wanna know because I'm confused." I said. "We're," he paused, a smug on his face. He then leaned in close to my ear. "'Special enemies." he whispered. He left a tingling sensation as he bit my earlobe.

You know, in this type of situation you'd kiss the person you're _desperately _in love with, but no. I smacked him away. "You know, I rather be kissed by you." he said, rubbing the area on his face where I smacked him. "You know, that's rather disgusting." I retorted. He stuck his tongue out, mocking me. "Behhhh." I mimicked him. "You never answered my question." I stopped. "What question?" he asked. "Why did you give me a hickey?" I whispered the word 'hickey'. "I usually mark my girl." I gave him a weird look. He sighed. "Not _that _kind of girl, just like a girl friend. You know? Homie? Friend?"

"But we aren't friends." I put my binder in my bag. I got up at the bell, leaving the class.

"Exactly, which leads me toward to the fact why you resisted my sexual attack earlier." I walked outside toward my dorm, Austin following me. "Why is that, exactly?" I rode the elevator. "You lust for me." he smirked. "You wish." I put on my disgusted look. I got out of the elevator and swiftly followed suit.

I opened my room door, throwing my bag inside. "You know, as fun as this seems..." I slammed the door in Austin's face. "You know, as fun as this seems... I'd rather watch TV." I sat down near the TV, right leg crossed my left. "Haha, very funny." Austin sarcastically said behind the closed door. "In fact, I'll think I'll," I paused to smile. "Undress." his mood suddenly changed. I went to my room and tore out my t-shirt and jacket. I threw the clothes out the door to see his expression.

"Hey, while you're in there," he paused, plotting something. "Get me some panties." he was playing with me like I was with him. "Nice try, pervert." I opened the door. "I'd appreciate it if you'd get undressed for me, Red." he smirked, entering my room. "Pervert." I rolled my eyes.

"Face it, you luhve meeee." he said playfully. "Get over yourself. You self-conceited jerk." I spoke. "Kiss my boo-boo, Red. You really hurt me. I was just trying to help you do something." he put his hand on his heart, snickering. "Go kiss yourself." I was acting on impulse. "I'd rather kiss you." he grinned. "Not a chance. Are you a player or a frost-bitten troglodyte?" I retorted.

"That depends. On Tuesdays, I'm both." he laid back on my couch. "Put your feet down and use a damn coaster." I nagged. He booped my nose. He probably thought I was cute.

"Red, I'm hungry. Be a dear and go make lasagna for me. Oh, and a blanket please. Thank you." Austin treated me like a servant in my own dorm.

"Get off your damn lazy ass and get your damn food." I gritted my teeth. "Red, please don't misbehave. I'll have to punish you if you do." he smirked.

_Punish?! _I thought. "Red? I'm waiting." Austin was dragging out the word _waiting _as if he was singing. "I'm not gonna give you anything." I clenched my fist. "Your choice." he got up from the couch, grabbing me by the wrists. "Let me go!" I struggled in his grasp.

Handcuffs? "There, now you won't resist me." he handcuffed me by my bed. I felt his cold hands surround my neck. "What the fuck? I didn't sign up for any of this! Fuck you!" I put up my middle finger. "Shush Red, the more you struggle, the more punishment time you get." he smirked.

He started to kiss my neck. "What the fuck are you doing?" I questioned. He certainly, in time, pierced my pristine neck with millions of purple and black discolored hickeys. He then bit my earlobe, projecting, I swear to God, small murmurs from me. "You like that, dontcha?" he whispered, grasping my neckline. "In your dreams, you big-headed troll." I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, pretty face, let me see that jacket of yours unzipped." Austin whispered huskily, leaving a slight chill down my spine. "Not a chance." I bit my lip.

He scoffed, uncuffing me. "I would like to see you die." I said, looking him straight in the saber tooth eyes. "I bet you would. Then you would see my sexy body pressed up against yours." he winked and left my dorm.

I would like to slap him when I get the chance to.


	3. Truth Be Told

**III: Truth Be Told**

**Herro princes and princesses! You're all so beautiful today, did you do something to your hair?**

* * *

><p>I woke up on my bed, the look on my mirror won't look pretty.<p>

"Hey Red, you're out of cheese." Austin ran into my room. "Just, just..." I yawned. He smirked. "Use the can of cheese in the pantry." I laid back down, exhausted. I quickly snapped back to my senses when I realized that Austin was in my dorm room. "What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted. "Your door was unlocked, so I thought I'd might as well settle myself." he sat down, watching _my_ television, eating _my_ cheese.

The audacity of that person!

"Whatever." I was too tired to care. I returned to my bedroom to get myself dressed. I took off my uniform shirt to reveal my bra. I put on a long sleeve shirt on myself.

"Ooh." Austin watched me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Get out." I shooed him out and closed the door.

I took off my pants and wore my sweatpants.

I took my brush and brushed my hair. I quickly brushed my teeth, seeing the time.

"Hey Red, if you're hungry, I cooked some breakfast." I heard Austin. Opening the door, I smelled bacon. "Thanks, I guess." I said, awkwardly sitting upon my chair. "No problem." he turned around to sit down.

I picked up my fork, picking at my food. "What, want me to spoon feed you?" Austin spoke in his usual rude and obnoxious behavior.

"Wow, it's already nine in the morning, and you're obnoxious already. What a _surprise. _You'd suspect yourself to be tidier." I nit-picked. "It's not like I poisoned the food." he smirked. "Go jump off a ledge." I retorted. "If I do, who would keep you company?" he gave off an evil grin. "Anybody but you." I looked at him.

"Eat your damn food, Red."

He was being generous, but he was too generous to me this morning. Something's not right here.

I ate my food obediently, picking out the pieces of corn while I go. "What, you don't like corn?" he questioned. "No, I like it, but-"

"Then why don't you eat it? If you don't like it, I'll be careful with your food the next time." he wants something. "Austin, listen," I got up from my chair and crouched down to meet him at eye level.

"You know you can talk to me. I still care, even if you are my hated enemy." I assured him.

"I gotta go." he got teary-eyed. He drunkenly stumbled out of my room.

I wonder what that was about.

I closed my room door and locked it. I wasn't about to let some hater bring my Saturday morning down.

I read some magazines and listened to some music.

_**Baby, I got love for thee,**_

_**So deep inside of me,**_

_**I don't know where to start.**_

_**I love you more than anything,**_

_**But the words can't even touch what's in my heart.**_

Maybe love is... Different. Maybe love is an intense feeling that everyone feels that's out of this world, once in a lifetime.

_**When I try to explain it,**_

_**I be sounding insane,**_

_**The words don't ever come out right.**_

I kept running over the words, lyrics, that Ariana Grande sings, over and over again in my head. Within reason, I came to a conclusion.

"Austin? Please open the door!" I knocked furiously on his dorm room door. I heard his footsteps come closer to the door. "What do you want?" he peeked into the small hole that resided beside the door. "I need to talk to you. Please?" I pleaded. He wryly sighed then opened the door. "Come on in." he moved his arm, letting me in.

"Nice place." I smiled.

He gave off dry air, what seemed to be a bored expression.

"What are you doing here?" he rolled his eyes.

"You can give up the act." I was suddenly pushed against the wall by a strong force. "What act?" he asked huskily.

My heart was starting to beat louder and heavier.

"Um, urgh." I shifted uncomfortably in his grasp. "Exactly. I don't know you. I told you, I don't believe in love." he let me go, his behavior changing.

"Get out." he gave off a stern look. I obediently got out of the dorm room, returning back to mine.

I spent the rest of the day in my dorm.

Sure, I was bored, but Austin would, sooner or later, apologize.

"Goddammit!" I heard a sound of a vase being broken down the stairs from Austin's room. "Keep it down, down there!" a male student, possibly trying to sleep, shouted. "Red, I need to talk to you!" Austin shouted, stomping upstairs. "I need to talk to you." he muttered, the footsteps nearing my door. He knocked on my door aggressively, urging me to open the door.

I was dressed in only my black t-shirt, white robe, and my casual run-off-the-mill sweatpants. I yawned and opened the door. "Fuck you! You know, I liked you before when you were mysterious!" he yelled, slamming the door behind him. "I don't quite f-fol-follow you." I stuttered. "Cut the shit, Haley! If that's even your real name!" he glared. He threw pieces of the newspaper on the ground, revealing my name. "I thought, you know, I thought you had an ounce of innocence, Red! I-I can't believe you!" he was getting teary-eyed.

"I ca-can explain." I stuttered. "Then do it." he gave me a look. "Explain, goddammit!" Austin pinned me against the wall once again, clenching my cheeks with his fingers. "But-But I'm sorry, I cannot te-tell you." I stuttered. He was squeezing my cheeks harder than ever. "You know what, I'm done with girls like...like you! You know I actually trusted you, but you're everything I have to avoid now!" he screamed, letting a single tear drop. I gulped, feeling guilt course throughout my entire body.

He eventually let me go, my cheeks sore from his fingernails. "Thanks a lot." Austin's voice cracked. He turned around, opening the door and slamming it.

Should I have lied to Austin like that?

I quickly turned around, shedding negative emotions from my brain.

I went turned off my bedside light, heading to sleep. "You shouldn't have lied." a voice behind me said. I wanted to turn around, but he was too quick for me to handle. He eventually put me to sleep, taking me somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot twist, am I right? <strong>

**Review, tell us who you think it is.**

**I know you hate cliffhangers, but hang in there, alright?**

**Your guys' reviews:**

_Guest #2: Omg this story is really good and funny I really like it nice job_

**Thank you. I really appreciate it. But you shouldn't give me all the credit, you should give my friend Karenlol part the credit too.**

_Guest #1: Update soon pleeeeeeeeeeeaaasssee_

**Haha~ We will eventually. I really like that you guys are taking interest in Cornered. Maybe we'll make this a trilogy when the time comes.**

**By the way, the Auslly moments are coming, sooner or later. For you Auslly lovers out there, beware of your feels.**

**~WE DON'T OWN A+A OR ARIANA GRANDE'S SONG: BABY I. WE JUST OWN THE PLOT.~**

**-Laura and Karen.**


	4. A Face To Remember

**IV: A Face To Remember**

I woke up, coughing out of my mind. Once my vision returned, I realized I was bound. I was bound, my arms were numb from being tied for who-knows-how-long behind my back.

"Ally?" a questioning face ran to me. "I'm sorry, who are you?" I couldn't tell her features apart. "Wait a second...mom?" I came to my senses. She hung her head low, as if ashamed.

"Mom, how could you? I thought you were dead. All these times, you were just...lying to me?!" I bit my lip. "Ally Dawson." I lifted my head to see a man behind her. I huffed, rolling my eyes. He came towards me, slowly caressing my face. "Don't...touch my face." I gulped.

"Oh, I don't think you meant what you said. Say it again, doll." he held up a knife to my chin, pulling my face closer. "Blake, you said she wouldn't get hurt!" my mom tried to run towards me, but he quickly threw the knife in her direction, her dodging it. The knife hit the wall. "You shouldn't have done that. You should've known, Penny, you should've known. That I don't keep my promises." he caressed my face. "She's a beautiful one, Penny." he dragged me toward my mom. "Maybe you and I should marry, right now." my eyes spelled out the word _fear. _"Never, in a million years. Lester would never approve of this!" she spoke in a italian accent. "Oh, the contrary Penny dear. Lester isn't here, isn't he?" Blake chuckled evilly, sending chills in contrast to the vibrant room.

"He was your son! You killed your own son, and you liked it! You inhumane bitch!" Blake grabbed her by the hair almost instantaneously, grabbing another knife, and cut her long brown hair.

"MOM!" I sank to the ground, drowning in tears.

"Oh, don't cry, Ally dear. Your mom isn't gonna get hurt, simply so. She's just gonna," he paused, a smirk on his face. "Entertain me." he dragged her to another room. He shouted.

"DUMBASS! YOU KNOW..." ...the rest was inaudible. What if he raped my mom? What if he did something to her? My questions were thankfully answered when they came back. My mom's clothes were disheveled, as if just thrown on. She was crying.

"Yo, Blake!" I shouted. No way was he gonna do this to _my _mom. "Yes, Ally?" I cringed as he called my name. My mom looked up. I glanced over at her, telling her that I was gonna be alright. "...I'm ready to...entertain you." I gulped. The expression on my mother's face was filled with complete horror. "Very well." he dragged me to a room with a bed. "Undress. You will face the other direction." he gave me the directions.

I undressed down to my panties and bra. I faced the other direction, closing my eyes. "Entertain me." I opened my eyes to see him sitting on the bed. Porno? Lap dance?

"Close your eyes. I have an idea." I followed the directions once again. He lashed me to the ground. "I told you to entertain me! Did I not just make it clear?" he yelled. "S-Sorry sir." I stuttered. I got back up and closed my eyes again as I leaned my breasts on his legs.

"That's better." he purred. He started to stroke my pussy, as I started to tingle. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Red!" Austin peered in from a window. I gave him a look saying that I got this. "You know sir?" I murmured. "I wanna do something else." I whispered seductively in his ear. I pinned him against the window, breasts touching his chest. I grabbed his knife from the bed, urging Austin to swoop in and kick him unconscious. "Nice Double Ds." Austin snickered. "Fuck you." I put up a middle finger. "Red, I want you to know I'm really sorry." he told me. I stabbed Blake in the dick. "For what?" I questioned. "You know. Yelling at you and...stuff. I heard you talking in your sleep and you were talking about how if..."

"I get it. I'm sorry too, about everything I put you through." we both apologized. I put on my clothes and we hustled to the room my mom was in. "Mom!" my mom and I were in tears, hugging each other.

We eventually returned to my dorm room, victorious in one in many adventures. "Oh Austin," I sighed. He looked at me questioningly. "Quick question. How _did _you find me?" I questioned. "Maternal instincts." I glared at him. "Fine. I saw him take you." Austin spoke.

"Oh, well, that explains that." I giggled, letting off tension. He suddenly leaned in, leaving me flabbergasted. When he was two inches from my lips, I suddenly shouted. "I may be bad at kissing!" I confessed. He didn't say anything, he just chuckled and kissed me.

My heart was racing, and my cheeks were beet red. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that for the past three days." he smiled. "I'm actually glad you did." I smiled. "I was lying that other night, saying that I wasn't attracted to you." he bit his lip. "I kinda figured." I chuckled.

He studied my face. "What?" I giggled, getting shy. "Nothing," Austin looked at my face. "Just wondering how a girl could be this damn beautiful." he complimented me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

He left, claiming he had to get something. "I'm back." Austin came in through the door. In his hands he held a single pink rose. "I'm very sorry." he gave me the flower. "I forgave you, didn't I?" I smiled, flattered by this sudden gesture. "Yeah, but I still feel guilty." he exclaimed. "Well, I'm one-upping you. I'm making you dinner, maybe lasagna. Maybe," I smiled, fingers travelling up his neck. "We'll have dessert afterwards." I whispered seductively.

"Mmm, well, I'm up for that." he began breathing on my neck. "I have to go, take a shower." I caused him to react. "Miss you." I left him for the shower.

I turned on the shower, stepping in.

_**Now I need someone to hold,**_

**_Be my fire in the cold. _**

**_So next Christmas, I'm not all alone._**

**_Santa tell me,_**

**_If you're really there._**

**_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_**

**_Next year._**

I sang in the shower while cleansing my body.

**_You're all I see in these places,_**

**_You're all I see in these faces,_**

**_So let's pretend we're runnin' outta time,_**

**_Of time._**

I turned off the shower, only to find myself in a towel. I found my clothes a second later. I put on my clothes and put on a vanilla fragrance.

I walked out of my bedroom to find Austin, playing with his fingers. "Oh hey, you're back." he noticed me and walked toward me.

I walked toward the kitchen area, Austin stopping me by wrapping his arms around my hips. "Where do you think you're going, little lady?" he kissed my neck. "I need to cook." I said huskily. "Mmm, you _need. _I see now." he played dumbfounded. "Austin," I unwrapped his warm embrace, facing him. "I'm hungry now, and I need a little snack...so if you excuse me." I walked all the way to the stove.

I cooked lasagna, Austin's favorite, with popcorn chicken. I then poured orange juice into two glasses. "Dinner." I placed the plates and glass cups on the table. "Yum." Austin rubbed his hands together and sat down. "For dessert, I was thinking, we would have lemon meringue?" I questioned. "I kinda have something else planned." Austin grinned.

I sat down, eating.

His foot brushed up on my leg. "Austin, stop it." I smiled. "Why should I?" he smiled. "Just stop. If you be a good boy tonight, you'll understand." I grinned. He complied, quietly stepping off.

We finished dinner, not bothering to clean the dishes. He pushed me down on the couch, placing his lips on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. So yup, Auslly shippers, Auslly is coming. I will not stop making the plot twist, however. I feel like you guys enjoy that. Please tell me if you bothered by the plot twists and cliffhangers, I would appreciate it. <strong>

**Since it's like, two in the morning, I am extremely tired. I'm gonna go to bed right after this.**

**Like this story?**

**Review, favorite, follow!**

**Thanks.**

**You're a beautiful doll.**

**~Laura + Karen.**


	5. Electrify

**V: Electrify**

**Disclaimer: Okay, just to be clear, Karen and I don't own any of the songs or the movies that you see or A+A. We just own the plot. We are just fans of the singers and actors. If we owned A+A, imagine how much kissing scenes we'd add.**

**Hai guys! **

**You better be aware of your feels the next two chapters, because (IT'S) coming.**

* * *

><p>What began as a friendly exchange of tiny kisses turned into a steamy make-out session.<p>

I ran my fingers throughout his hair, enjoying his tongue in my mouth. "So, what are you planning to do after graduation?" I whispered, looking at him. "I dunno, maybe like, go to college and just settle down afterwards." he whispered back, caressing my cheek.

"When's graduation anyway?" I whispered, eyes travelling to his chest. "Maybe February...second?" he combed a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Maybe?" I giggled. "Hey, forgive me for not knowing when we graduate!" he chuckled. He got off me, grabbing a pillow. "Austin, don't you da-"

I squealed, defending myself from the pillow attack. "I'm a lost puppy." I got on the ground on my knees and acted like a dog. "Imma leash you." Austin teased. "Arf." I panted. "Good dog." he patted me on the head. I barked, snuggling up to his feet. "Ally, I'm hungry." seriously? I got up from the ground, tidying up myself. "But you just ate." I sat on the couch.

"Well, I'm hungry." he rubbed his stomach. "What do you want to eat?" I asked credulously. He didn't say anything, just stared at me. "Aust-" I was kissed passionately.

We ended up making out with each other, toying with each other's clothing on the couch.

I guess it's really true, huh? I've always heard stories about how opposites attract, but never thought it to be actually true. But it's true, opposites do attract.

I felt Austin breathe near my neckline. He sank in my shoulder, marking me. This time, I wanted it to happen. I twitched, Austin's fingers seductively ran up my neck all the way to my rose lips. He looked at me in my eyes with a sign of regret. "What's wrong?" I sat up. "Nothing. Just thinking." he dazed. "Just thinking about how I broke my own rule about love, and that breaks me. I wasn't supposed to fall in love, I didn't expect to be in it either. But now...I keep seeing you everyday, and I feel all warm inside...is this what love actually feels like?" he finished. "Austin, love exists whether you like it or not. Your parents love you, your friends love you, and I love you. Even though you may not see it, it's still there. So yes, love isn't what you expected, and yes, I understand. This is what true love actually feels like." I finished. "Oh." he sighed.

"I feel sorry for you." he said.

"Why feel sorry?" I gave him a questioning look. "Because I'll never be the man you thought I was." he teared up. "Austin, you don't need to worry. You don't need to worry because I'm here and I love you." he shook his head violently, crying. "You don't understand, Ally. I hurt the ones that I care about." he hugged me, crying on my shoulder.

I soothed him by rubbing him on the back.

Pretty soon we drifted off to sleep on the couch, snuggled up to each other.

"Wake up, Als." Austin flicked cold water onto my face. "Mmm?" I opened an eye. "Mmm. Get up." he chuckled. "Nooooo." I moaned, not wanting to get up. "You have to. Or," I felt his hands creep up my stomach. "You'll have to face the tickle monster!" Austin tickled me mercilessly.

I burst out laughing, widening my eyes. "Now, get up and eat breakfast." Austin added, stopping the attack. I groaned, getting up. "Thatagirl." Austin clapped his hands, making my cheeks a rosy pink color. He kissed me on the cheek, that same minty breath he had last night before he went to sleep. "Now go brush your teeth." he commanded.

I complied, quietly going into the bathroom and brushing my hair and my teeth.

I got out, smelling the smell of milk and omelets.

Yesterday was a good day for the most of it. Austin and I confessed, I found out my mom isn't dead, but very much alive, and Austin and I kissed.

"Oh, and Ally, to answer your question from last night, we graduate on Sunday." Sunday?! "Okay." I spoke. "So we have final exams all week this week." Austin sat down.

Austin must have took the time to check the official school website.

We ate, having nothing to talk about, at least, for now anyway.

"Ally, you wanna watch a movie or two with me?" he asked. "I dunno, maybe just one. Because I have to go and study." I replied, sitting on the couch next to Austin.

"So, what movie are we watching?" I wondered.

"Inception." Austin replied. "Inception...I heard of it before, but never watched it. I think it's a scary movie." I thought.

"It's not. It's a really good movie based on dreams." Austin put the movie in.

I have bumbling questions.

What does the title _Inception _have anything to do with dreams? Dreams have Leonardo Dicaprio in them?

I watched the entire movie with Austin, I have to admit. It was a good movie.

"So what'd you think? I think it was interesting." Austin looked at me with a childish expression on his face. "I think it was educational and interesting. Captivating, at the least." I replied.

I left my room, looking for the library. I went to the library with my library card and my ID card. I searched for a math textbook to study from.

* * *

><p><strong>Good evening girls and boys of all ages! <strong>

**How'd you like the show of Auslly in this chapter?**

**Nice, right? I warned you earlier that Auslly is going to be hardcore in these couple chapters! Watch your back! **

**I actually introduced Karen to the movie Inception and Ally's reaction was the same as Karen's. So yeah, Ally was based off on Karen a little in this chapter.**

**Like this story?**

**Review, favorite, and follow!**

**I love you guys so much. Remember, I'm always here for you.**

**Verbally, but not physically...that would just be crazy...**

**Your guys' reviews:**

_The Talent: I love how the songs fit in with the story so well I live Ariana and Demi_

**Thank you for that amazing review. I love how you're able to fit in to the story with the characters. It warms my heart. Thank you so much.**

**See chu later, Laurites!**

**(o.O) **

**Pwanda bwear!**

**~Laura + Karen.**


	6. Steamy Start

**VI: Steamy Start**

**BEWARE OF AUSLLY OVERLOAD! I SAID IT TWICE NOW, I'M NOT GONNA REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN.**

**Hi guys. Today kill off everything about your life and read this Auslly fanfiction because I told you so. Just kidding! But I love you guys and this story will make your feels disappear.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the dimly lit library. I tried to open the doors, but it wouldn't budge. There was no one there, just a petite brown-haired teenage girl in a typical run-off-the-mill school library. Everything changed about the library, its demeanor aggressively shifted from friendly to creepy.<p>

"...hello? Anyone here?" all my hair on my head stood up at this point. I was afraid for the first time. "Haha, Austin, _very_ funny." I tried to laugh it off by blaming Austin, but God knows that I knew that this wasn't, in fact, Austin's fault.

I fiddled my bag for my phone, but there was no hope. "Dammit. Where is it?! I put it right there!" I muttered, flipping away my files. Someone's footsteps could be faintly heard in the hallways, the sounds of sneakers hitting the ground, coming closer.

_Trump, trump, trump, trump._

I struggled, finding a safe spot to hide.

I hid in between the bookshelves, making my body indispensable. "Hello?" a male voice could be heard from the entrance. "Goddammit Ally, where are you?" he muttered, turning back around. "Wait!" I ran, but twisted my ankle by tripping on multitudes of unorganized books left on the ground. I groaned in writhing pain. "Ally!" he ran over, crouching down. "You dumbass...you could've studied in your room." Austin kissed my forehead. "Austin, I'm not dying, you know that right?" I said.

"Oh, of course I knew that." Austin licked his lips. "Yeah..." I muttered under my breath. "Well, can you walk?" Austin asked.

"_Yessss, _I can, Austin. I can run, walk, and swim." I said sarcastically. "Jeez, I'm sorry! _I'm_ not the one who wandered to the library when I could spend time with my boyfriend!" Austin spoke, nervously scratching the back of his neck, thinking about what he said. Boyfriend? I blushed. Did Austin really think I'm his girlfriend?

"...I'm carrying you." Austin picked me up with both arms, bridal style. He then ran back to my room, dropping me off on the couch. "You should really lose some weight." Austin said breathlessly, shedding off some of his usual humor. "I've tried before." I caught my breath. Austin sank next to me, landing on the couch. "You know, Austin, I-" I was landed with his soft lips in a passionate kiss. He breathlessly let go, hand on my chin, looking at me in the eyes. I looked back, a smile appeared on my lips. His cocoa brown eyes gave off a mesmerizing look. "I'm lucky to have you." he smiled. "I love you." I cried. "Why are you crying?" his eyes widened. "These are happy tears." I smiled. He stroke my cheek, not saying a thing, wiping away my tears.

"I love you too." he whispered. "Do you mean it?" I looked at him with glistening eyes. He didn't say anything, just smiled and nodded. "You're the only one I ever loved before, Als. I don't know what to do without you." he smiled. "I'm always going to be here for you, Austin." he cupped my face, capturing my lips in another passionate kiss.

Things got steamed pretty quickly.

He tugged on my jacket, urging me to take it off. I complied, slowly unbuttoning it. Then he dove near my neckline, kissing me around it. I murmured, looking at his chest. I took my fingers and traveled up his belly button. I reached the zipper of his jacket, slowly unzipping his jacket.

He took off my jacket along with my shirt, revealing my purple bra. "A-Austin, I'm not so sure about this." I hesitantly sighed, slumping back, getting a blanket to cover myself.

"I understand." Austin smiled. I laid back and went to sleep.

Austin kissed my forehead and left my room, returning to his.

* * *

><p><em>"Ally?" a man's voice echoed upstairs. <em>

_"Dad?" I went upstairs to see him in his pajamas. "Ally, I've been looking all over for you. Mom and I were beginning to get worried." he claimed. _

_"Dad? I thought you were dead." I had tears in my eyes, hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy you're safe!" I said, letting the tears fall._

_"Relax Ally, I'm okay." he hugged me back. "I'm...just so happy!" I exclaimed, letting more tears cascade my cheeks. "There, there." he calmed me down by rubbing his palm on my back._

_I released, wiping my tears. "Now, what's this talk about your dad being dead?" he asked. "Oh, it's nothing." I shrugged it off. I looked around, studying the surroundings. "Ally!" Caroline, my old friend, came out of my sister's room. "Carol? Oh my god, Carol!" we hugged each other. "I haven't seen you since forever!" she giggled. "I know!" I had literal tears coming out of my eyes. "We have to catch up someday." I said, smiling. "Ally, play dolly with me." my little sister held up a doll, standing behind Caroline and I. "Of course. Can Caroline play with you too?" I didn't care about anything. I was way too happy to see my whole family. My best friend Caroline, my little sister, my dad, and my mom._

_"Yes." she wobbled to her toys. I felt like wailing at that point, because I was overjoyed._

_I followed Julia, braiding her hair as she made her way toward the dollhouse. "Julie, I love you, you know that right?" I crouched down, kissing her little cheek. "Mmmhmm." she smiled. A smile I haven't seen in a while. "Ally, would Caroline like to stay for dinner?" I turned around to see my mom, dressed in plaid. I glanced over at Carol, a smile creeping up her face. "Yeah, she would." I replied, smiling._

* * *

><p>I woke up, the smiling expression on my face vanished when I realized the whole thing was just a dream.<p>

"Goddammit." I muttered.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note  
><strong>

**Hi guys! Laura here! **

**So lots of people like my story _Cornered_...and that really brings a smile to my face, and I was thinking about maybe making it a trilogy later. What do you guys think? Reply by reviewing.**

**If you wanna be in the story, there's something you can do. **

**You can PM me the character by telling me what they look like, what they like, anything you can make up. I appreciate you guys doing this. **

**If you guys agree on the trilogy, I have an idea already.**

**So the first story is based around Ally's POV, right?**

**I'm thinking that the second story should be based around their child's POV.**

**Since the second story's POV is based on their child's POV, maybe their child could have another child and that child could continue the third story.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I appreciate you guys, always reviewing, favoriting, I love you guys.**

**Fair news, if you're a fan of my story _Yesterday, _you should know that I can't do both stories at once. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's true. So I wanna finish _Cornered _first, then I will finish off _Yesterday. _I'm sorry to disappoint you. **

**Thank you for listening.**

**See you tomorrow! **

**Bai.**


	8. Claws

**VII: Claws**

**Did you guys watch the latest episodes of Austin & Ally? I died with AUSLLY feels. I was literally crying when Austin confessed his love for Ally! I cried!**

* * *

><p>I limped to get a cup of water.<p>

When I limped, I realized that my clothes were not worn yet, so I limped back, and I gathered my clothes and put them on. _I had such a lovely dream...too bad. _I thought, scratching my head. It wasn't until after the dream that I realized that I hated the cruel world, hated reality.

I drank the water, sitting down at the table. My eyes were, in fact, droopy from exhaustion.

"What are you doing awake?" I heard Austin's voice from the door. "I need to go home." I daintily spoke. "What, why?" he widened his eyes. "Because, Austin, I miss my mom. My sister is waiting for me! My best friend, who I haven't even seen in three months, is missing me back home! My dad is dead, and I don't even get to fucking see them anymore!" I didn't know why I was yelling, especially at Austin, but I wanted to vent.

"I'm so fucking sad, living in a masochistic world, to the point where I don't know what's right or wrong!" I yelled, leaving Austin a worried expression. "A-Ally, c'mon, I think you're being over-irrational right now." he slowly walked toward me, one step over the other. I shook my head, tears bursting out of my eyes. He grasped my arm hesitantly.

I wrapped my arms around him, wailing my eyes out. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry, Austin!" I cried into his warm chest. "It's okay, Ally." he kissed my head, causing me to cry harder. "I love you so much!" I wailed. "I-It's okay. I love you too." he tried to calm me.

"I wanted to give you something in the morning, but since you're awake now..." I released, to see Austin with a small jewelry box. My heart was starting to pump faster. "Ally,-" I shook my head, I didn't want this to happen. Not now, at least.

"I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. I'm giving you a bracelet." Austin laughed at my reaction. "Oh," I bit my lip, blushing from embarrassment. "Continue." I said. "Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He put the bracelet around my wrist. "I love you." I said with glee.

"I love you too." he kissed me.

"Anyways, I need to eat my vitamins, so,-" I got up, about to go and get the vitamins. "I'll get them, Red." Austin spoke, going toward the kitchen. I sat back down, marveling at his change of behavior. "You're still calling me Red, huh?" I bit my lip, making small talk. "Yep." he came back with two vitamins. "Thank you." I smiled. "My girlfriend's saying thank you, huh?" Austin teased. "It's the polite way to say I hate you." I smiled. He laughed. I ate my vitamins, drinking my water as I go. "Austin, could you support me toward my bed?" I asked, getting up. "Of course." he put his hand on my back, supporting me as I walked to my bed. "Good night." he laid beside me. "Good night, Austin." I fell asleep before long.

I woke up again, this time the sky was ocean blue. "Austin?" I pulled the covers to reveal what seemed to be a ransom note.

_Ally Dawson,_

_If you want to see your beloved Austin again, you must heed my words._

_Austin has taken to another place. Don't worry, he's safe...for now. You have until midnight tonight to give yourself up. You must report to Damstruel Hotel at four in the afternoon. Don't forget, you are being watched and timed._

_I watched you when you were in Blake's evil lair. You almost killed my boss. Be careful._

_Heed your own actions._

_-Scob._

This note made me scoff.

I had tears in my eyes, heart racing. What if Austin got hurt? I have to give myself up. "Owwwww!" I tried to run out the door. I whimpered, crying my eyes out.

I eventually made it to the door, limping out of the door.

"Will you help me?" I asked a female student, wincing with fear.

I leaned against her shoulder, walking toward the exit. "Thank you." I smiled as I clamped the door knob, exiting the building. "Alright, you bastard, where are you?" I rhetorically asked, walking around, limping.

I stopped by the water fountain to relieve my thirst.

Long after, I found myself resting on a park bench.

"Ally," I looked up to see...Trish? I dunno. "What are you doing here by yourself?" Trish asked cluelessly. She sat next to me, crossing her right leg over her left. "The real question is, why are you here, talking to me?" I questioned. "Well, I imagine that you are brokenhearted. I always come here for a stress reliever after a big exam or something, so I figured someone would, um, be here." she bit her lip.

"Trish, you know I don't exactly know you, right?" I smiled politely. "You're upset about something, right?" she read my mind. "How'd you-" I asked. "Yeah, you talk when you think." Trish said. "You're upset about Austin Moon, the rebel."

I bit my lip.

"You don't get it, okay?" I limped away.

"What don't I get about being away from my family? What don't I get about being in love with the Austin Moon?" she followed me. "That's none of your vital concern." I said, gulping.

"You need to face the facts here. I'm here to help you. I want me to help you find Austin. Ally, I'm tough. Austin needs your help, and your ankle is twisted. I could help you." her footsteps following me. I scoffed. "What could you possibly do to help me?" I dissed her.

"Ally, you need me. I'm energetic, tough, spunky...I could help you! Plus, I'm stubborn so you'll never win this argument." she has a point. I sighed, giving up. "Fine." I said. She squealed, having won this battle. "Do you know this address? I need to find this before four." she walked beside me. I showed her the piece of paper. "That's Damstruel Hotel, right?" I nodded. "That's eleven miles from here!" she told me. "Dammit." I mumbled.

We walked toward a big blue house. "What're we doing-" I shushed her by putting up an index finger near her mouth. I rang the doorbell. "May I help you?" a lady answered the door. "Um, hi, um, I'm-" she studied my face. "Oh my goodness," her facial expression turned from polite to an anguished expression. "You're Ally Dawson!" she trembled. I stood innocently. "As I was saying, um, we were doing a school project, and I was wondering," I brought the piece of paper closer beside her and continued my sentence. "Do you know where the Damstruel Hotel is, by chance?"

She hesitantly pointed toward the direction of the hotel. "Thank you, miss. We're sorry for, ahh, bothering you." I stuttered. She nodded slightly then closed the door.

"Well," Trish stepped down the stairs. "That was rude. Seems like they don't accept secret service escapers! How rude!" she kicked around a rock. I blinked and stepped down the stairs. "Ally, do you have a number?" she walked with me. "What are you doing with me again?" I joked. "Hahaha, _very _funny." she sarcastically laughed. "I'm joking." I put my hands up in surrender.

"Of course you were." Trish shrugged it off. "Just follow me." I rolled my eyes playfully.

We walked eleven miles all the way to the Damstruel Hotel.

"Hello?" I entered the darkened hotel with Trish following me from behind. Suddenly the door closed. My breathing became heavier.

I felt a hand stroking my cheek. _Scob is here. _I thought. "Ally Dawson." his voice echoed throughout the halls. "Don't you dare touch her!" Trish just made things worse. "Ahh, I see you got a friend." Scob said. "No bullshit, Scob. Where's Austin?" I spoke boldly.

In the darkness of the hotel, I couldn't see his face. "Oh please, call me Muhammad." he was avoiding the question. "Where's Austin?" I asked once again, this time, pitching up my voice. "Oh, he's in a...safe place. You don't need to worry about him." I was flustered. He clearly wasn't giving up. "Go, go. Go find Austin." I whispered to Trish. "No, Ally! What are you gonna do!" Trish whispered. "I'll figure something out. I need you to do this one thing for me." I whispered calmly. "Please be safe." she ran in the halls, finding Austin.

"Alllllyyyy?" Scob dragged out my name. "I need you to do something for me." he said. "Would you be a dear and come with me?" I felt his cold hand grab my wrist. I had no choice, I was trembling. "Ally, dear, you're shaking." he smirked. "I'm shaking due to the fact that you tricked me into coming here." I boldly stated.

He walked me down this long hallway.

I took a deep breath.

"Where is he?"


	9. Amnesty

**VIII: Amnesty**

**Hi guys! How are you today? I actually wish that Austin & Ally would have a season five, to have a clean break. I'm actually rooting for season five, but Ross Lynch (Austin Moon), in an interview said that Austin & Ally would only have four seasons...and that breaks my heart. I'm not ready to let go...not yet. I'm a die-hard Auslly and Raura fan. Whatever the writer decides to do, I'll still support the cast of A+A for however long season four may be...and season five, hopefully. I'm still silently praying that the producers make a season five.**

**Fingers crossed!**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you, Ally." <em>my heart echoed Austin's voice as I regained my focus. I was in a bed, strapped to it. "What, do you not remember?" I struggled to focus on the bed beside me.

"Don't remember what?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It came from the bed beside me. "Please," Austin pleaded. "Let Ally go. You have no burden with her." Austin referred to me.

_No. It was all me. It was all my fault in the first place. I should've never let Austin in my life. _I thought.

"No. Stop, please." my voice came off as strained.

I lifted up my head the best I could. "Austin, you're amazing," I put up my best fake smile. "Sure, in the beginning, when I first met you, you were obnoxious," I rambled. "Gee, thanks." Austin sarcastically exclaimed.

"Let me finish. I love you now, things are different. I just wish that things were different." it's funny how Scob just sits back and watches this.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by that?"

"I-I mean, we were never meant to be together in the first place. If we weren't, what's the point in all this?" a tear started to form on Austin's cornea.

"Scob, let Austin go. Keep me for anything you want to do with me."

Austin didn't argue with me. He just became lost.

"My pleasure." Scob released Austin. "A-A-Ally, I'll never forget you." Austin ran out. "I love you." I mouthed, closing my eyes tightly.

"Now that Ally Dawson has been captured, what do you want me to do with her, boss?" Scob asked, carrying around a Walkie-talkie.

"Just send her to me." the intercom said. "Yessir." he then unstrapped me and grasped my hands.

"Ouch." I spoke in monotone. He dragged me down to a room. Then he pulled out a book and hopped down the hole that appeared when he pulled the trigger.

A dark, ominous feeling got deep screwed in my soul as I entered the room.

The ominous feeling got worse as I heard the clanging sound of a paper clip.

I took a deep breath.

"Be brave." Scob pushed me into the darkness. "Well, well." Blake turned around in his big black chair. "Look who decided to show up." Blake clapped slowly.

"Guess who is also here with me." he had a scowl upon his face. "Big ol' Ally Dawson decided to puff up outta nowhere. Bravo." I had no idea what he had planned for me. I gulped, stepping further back. "Scob, come here." Blake ordered.

Scob obediently ran up to his boss, Blake's whispering to him. Scob hiad a smirk on his face then glanced at me. "Lookie who." Blake directed me toward a dark area in which Trish was constricted. "Mmmm-Admml!" Trish tried to speak, but her restraints forbade her from doing so.

"Y-You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would."

"What do you even want from me?! I've done nothing to deserve this!" I shouted.

"It's what my own brother did to me, years ago. He stole the love of my life, and she's gone. Gone!"

"Okay...so what does this have to do with me?" I stood there, tucking in my shirt.

He snapped his fingers and Scob came to push me on the ground, only to unbutton my vest. "Ahhh! Bitch, stop!" I tried to kick him off my body, but I was fragile at the moment.

I was too busy with my troubling thoughts about the past.

* * *

><p><em>"Caroline, I'll miss you." we hugged for the last time.<em>

_"I'll miss you too!" tears were coming out of Caroline's eyes._

* * *

><p>I'll never forget her smile.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Look at me! I'm WonderGirl!" my sister ran around in a pink cape and mask.<em>

_I laughed, thinking about her interesting childish personality._

_"Alright, WonderGirl, time to go to sleep." _

_She excitedly ran toward the bed and got in it. _

_"Good night, Julia." I said, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. "Ally," she looked scared. "Promise me something." she said._

_"Anything for you." I smiled._

_"Promise me that you won't ever leave me or die." _

_"Silly goose. I won't die, I promise."_

_"Really?"_

_"I won't ever leave you, I love you so much." she hugged me._

_"I love you too." she said. _

_"Alright, good night." I left her in her room._

* * *

><p>"Stop!"<p>

I screamed as loud as I possibly could.

The echoing sounds made my voice much more demanding.

"Oh?" Blake snapped his fingers once again, Scob acting like a trained little dog, stopped raping me.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I projected my voice.

I stood up, putting my clothes back on. "What do _I _want from you?" Blake smirked.

"I want you to go somewhere. Somewhere where being stabbed in the back doesn't faze you," he paused.

"Somewhere where love and affection don't affect you. Where you don't get judged by society." he continued.

"You can kiss my cold lips, bitch." I said coldly.

"And why kiss your cold lips, when I could kiss you when you're on the brink of desperation and death? Oh, the sweet sounds of death."

He was clearly beyond insanity and way past 'see you later' and 'I don't care'.

I felt a slight chill coming down my entire spine. This was the end of Ally Dawson.

"Scob." he snapped his fingers yet again. His snap echoed through the room. He whispered something to his assistant, Scob with a smug on his unpleasant face.

Scob got a pistol when Blake finished talking, and turned around my direction. But instead, he looked at me. He turned back around and aimed at Trish. "No! Wait, stop!" I rushed over toward Trish's direction and took the bullet.

...

My vision turned white. The bullet had passed through my shoulder entirely, causing me to think unproperly of what might happen in the future.

Before I blacked out, I could hear the police, telling Scob and Blake to surrender. And untied Trish. Trish eventually called the hospital to come take me. I blacked out after that.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm so sorry." Austin gave me a big hug.<em>

_"Sorry for what?" I asked. _

_"I'm sorry for te-teasing you when you were little." Austin stuttered._

_"Little robber...was you?" _

_Little Robber was a nickname for boys I used solely because the boys would pick on me. They would snip a piece my hair, call me names, and they would steal my snacks at lunch time._

_"I'm sure Julia wouldn't appreciate it if you told her that story, huh?" he chuckled nervously. "Fingers crossed, I won't tell her." I spoke, smiling._

_"I don't know what to do." Austin suddenly spoke out of the blue. "Graduation's a week away and I still don't know whether to go to college or move out of the state." Austin finished._

_"Well, don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure something out." I reassured him._

_"I hope you're right." he gave me a hug. "God, I'll miss you." he whispered into my ear._

* * *

><p>"Ally! She's starting to wake up!"<p>

My vision was blurry, but the blur faded as my eyes blinked.

"Trish?" I recognized that she was standing next to a guy. But not any guy I've seen before. "You see, Dez! I told you she wasn't dead!" she hit the redheaded boy on the shoulder.

"Owww. You know that I have sensitive shoulders!" he argued. "Man up." Trish said.

"Hey Ally." Trish redirected her focus toward me and smiled.

"Hey." I gave her a reassuring smile. "You okay?" she referred to my shoulder. "I think I am." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Trish said. I gave off a slight nod and a weak smile. "Dez, why don't you go and um, talk to Austin?" she asked. "Okay!" he smiled and ran out toward the waiting area.

"Oh, him?" she pointed toward the direction that Dez went to. "He's my boyfriend, Dez Wade. He and I have multitudes of different creative ideas, but it all works out." she finished. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Oh, sorry, Ally. Would you rather see Austin right now?" she asked. "Not really." I spoke uncomfortably. "Why, something happen?" she looked at me seriously.

"No, I just don't wanna see him right now. It'll be less uncomfortable once Mr. Sigmund over he-"

"Trish! Dez is bothering me and I don't know what to d-"

Our eyes met again, his with glee.

"Al-Ally? You don't know how happy I am to see you again!" he ran over, hugging me and tearing up. "Austin...I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around his warm body. "Why are you sorry?" Austin released from the hug, wiping away the tears that crept onto my cheek. "Because I deliberately broke up with you when I thought I'd die. I'd rather die than see you unhappy." I burst out crying. "Ally, you have no reason to be sorry." he said.

"I'll leave you two to it, then." Trish left the room.

"I love you so much, Austin. I don't know what to do, I'd be so lost, without you." I held back my tears. "And the fact we broke up, it makes _this _situation _much, MUCH _worse." I continued.

"It took me a long time to accept the fact that I needed you, Ally. The later I'd accept the fact that I was painstakingly in love with you, the sooner it would kill me. I can't live without you. It's just not Austin without Ally. It's never just Ally without Austin either. The point is, I need you to be in my every day life, Als. So hate me for this, but I still love you. And I can't stop."

My cheeks were beet red as he took my hand. My heart was thumping out of my chest.

"I just, I-I don't believe in us." I stuttered.

"You may not believe in us, but I do." he looked into my eyes with those big doe brown eyes. I was silent, but blushing out of my mind. He gulped. "I know this might not be the ideal place, but," he kneeled down, pulling out a ring.

"Ally Dawson, will you marry me?"

I laughed. "Exactly how long have you planned this?"

He chuckled. "Longer than you thought. So what do you say?"

"Yes."

He put the ring around my finger and kissed me.

"Awwwwwwhhh!" Trish and Dez were standing by the door. "How long have you guys watched us?" Austin blushed from embarrassment.

"Enough to know that you love her." Dez spoke. "Yeah," Austin held out the word. "You're not coming to my bachelor party." he quickly stated.

"Awwww." Dez whined. "Whatever. I get to design Ally's wedding dress!" Trish squealed excitedly.

"Relax, guys, I was _just _engaged. Like literally, _just. _We need time." I assured them.

"That's a relief." Dez made a comment. We tilted our heads and glared at him.

"Oh God, I'm sorry! Did I hurt your feelings?" I rolled my eyes.

"_Nooooo_." I said sarcastically.

"They're perfectly _fine_." Trish executed a quick, snappy, sarcastic comment.

"Just don't talk to me, alright?" Austin fake smiled.

"Anyways, when's the wedding?" Trish asked curiously.

"Not for another three to eight weeks." I chuckled.

"Guys, could I talk privately with my soon-to-be-wife please?" Austin pleaded.

"Fine. Let's go stare at nurses, Dez." Trish pulled Dez's hand and they went to go 'stare at nurses'.

"Seems like everything is changing now." I said awkwardly. "Yep, everything is changing." Austin was so awkward, he couldn't even speak without repeating me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! <strong>

**I hope this was an AUSLLY filled chapter for you guys. It certainly was for me. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Like my story? Follow, review, and PM me if you want more. **

**Let's try, maybe, 15+ reviews for next chapter? **

**I promise, I won't tell you any spoilers for the next chapter. **

**You'll have to find out.**

**~Laura.**


	10. Infatuation

**IX: Infatuation**

**Herro!**

* * *

><p>"So A-Ally-"<p>

"Austin, there's something I wanna ask you. How'd you find me?" I questioned.

"Oh, Trish called me." he simply answered. I sighed. "Relax, Ally. Everything is gonna be alright." he assured me. "I'm just worried." I spoke. "About what?" Austin sat down beside my bed.

I sighed. "About, you know, college." I bit my lip, lying. "You're lying." Austin saw through me. "How'd yo-"

"I spent a lot of time with you."

I pursed my lips. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Austin held my gaze.

"I-I don't...I'm not sure if I want to go to college." I worryingly moved my hair to the side. "Ally, whatever you want to do, I support you. I really do. But I don't think that not going to college is something I support." he took my hands.

I huffed. "Austin, I've decided-"

"Als, I don't want you to be like me in life. I want you to be successful and happy." Austin said. "I've decided, Austin. It's what I want to do!" I whined. "Can we please change the unhappy subject please?" Austin asked. "Fine." I pouted. "Aww, don't be like that. I'm sorry." he booped my nose. I smiled. "There's the Ally I know." Austin smiled. "Austin, there's something I wanna be able to tell you..." I said, noticing him smile. "You know you could talk to me about anything, right?" he shrugged. "Um, you may get upset, but I'm so sorry. I want you to know that I love you. _So, so, _much." I grasped his hands.

"And I love you too." I shook my head violently. "You may not after you hear this." I muttered. "Um, just know that I love you, no matter what. Okay, here I go," I took a deep breath.

"I...was raped."

He had a anguished expression on his face. His hands let go of mine. "...I thought you loved me!" he shouted. I got up. "I do!" he shook his head. "I-look, Austin, these things happen! When they do, it's up for the loved ones to make the victim feel better!" he sniffled. He couldn't, _wouldn't _look me in the eye. "I am so sorry, Austin. I just-I thought you would understand!" my voice was breaking. "Do you even love me? I just-Don't even lie to me." Austin's eyes were red. "I love you so much, Austin! Just don't think any less of me." I yelled. "I need some air." Austin held his forehead, heading out the door.

He slammed the door, I ran beside the door, looking out the window.

"Austin, calm down, please!" Trish shouted.

"She loves you, only, you are oblivious. Ally would never, ever do that to you. She loves you so much!" Dez grabs him by the shoulders.

"We all know that that's bull...she wouldn't do that unless she wanted to!" Austin yelled. "Let's just sit down and let's talk." Trish spoke in a calming tone.

"Bullshit! It's all bullshit. She intentionally did that to me." Trish and Dez pushed him toward my room and opened the door. Austin was trying to shove Trish and Dez off. "Austin!" Trish snapped her fingers. "Calm down." Trish then said. They sat him down on the bed and sat down with him. "Ally, come and sit, please." Dez pleaded.

I was scared. I sat down next to them, avoiding Austin's eyes at the moment.

"I-"

"Look, don't even talk to me, alright?" Austin was stabbing my wounded heart. I was on the verge of crying my eyes out.

"Austin, please...listen to her." Trish looked him in the eyes, intimidating him with her meaningful eyes.

"...Austin, I'm _so_ sorry. I really am. But you have to face the truth, that I can't control the other people around the world. I'm _very_ sorry. The truth is, I was in love with you since the moment our eyes met. I want to question you, are you in love with me?"

"Ally, I am." Austin still wouldn't meet my eyes. "Austin, you can't keep hiding from the truth. I-"

"Stop. Please."

"You don't have to apologize anymore." he said.

"I love you-"

"Stop. All of this, please, stop." Austin was steamed.

He left the room, slamming the door.

I was about to cry.

"Wow." Trish said.

"Ally, we're really sorry. If there's anything we could d-" Dez was interrupted when I shook my head vigorously.

I cried silently in my hands, Trish and Dez comforting me. "I thought he loved me. Guys, how could I be so gullible?" I weeped. "Austin does love you. I see the way you guys look at each other...I was wrong. He is a sentimental young man. You guys deserve to be together." Trish rubbed my back to make me feel better.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my couch.<p>

I'm glad to be back in my safe little dorm. I heard someone knock and enter the door. His vanilla scent ticked me off.

"Hey." Austin smiled. I was silent. I had no words to say to him. "Oh c'mon, Als, talk to me again." he sat next to me. I felt like crying because my world came crashing down. "Fine. Don't talk to me. I know what'll cheer you up." I crossed my arms.

**_"I hang up the phone tonight_**

**_Something happened for the first time_**

**_Deep inside_**

**_It was a rush, what a rush._**

**_'Cause the possibility_**

**_That you would ever feel the same way about me _**

**_It's just too much, just too much._**

**_Why do I keep running from the truth?_**

**_All I ever think about is you._**

**_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized _**

**_And I just got to know..._**

**_Do you ever think_**

**_When you're all alone_**

**_All that we could be_**

**_Where this thing could go?_**

**_Am I crazy or falling in love? Is this really just another crush? _**

**_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? _**

**_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_**

**_But I know this crush_**

**_Ain't going_**

**_Away..._**

**_Going away..._**

**_Has it_**

**_Ever crossed your mind_**

**_When we're hanging, spending time, girl_**

**_And we're just friends_**

**_Is there more, is there more?_**

**_See, it's a chance we gotta take_**

**_'Cause I believe that we can make this into_**

**_Something that will last forever,_**

**_Forever..._**

**_Do you ever think_**

**_When we're all alone_**

**_All that we could be_**

**_Where this thing could go?_**

**_Am I crazy or falling in love? Is this really just another crush? _**

**_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do?_**

**_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_**

**_But I know that this crush_**

**_Ain't going_**

**_Away..._**

**_Going away..._**

**_Why do I keep running from the truth?_**

**_All I ever think about is you._**

**_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_**

**_And I just got to know..._**

**_Do you ever think_**

**_When we're all alone_**

**_All that we could be_**

**_Where this thing could go?_**

**_Am I crazy or falling in love? Is this really just another crush?_**

**_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do?_**

**_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_**

**_But I know that this crush_**

**_Ain't going_**

**_Away..._**

**_Going away..."_**

He sang to me. He sang to me!

"You really think that a song would glue my heart back together?" I crossed my arms. "Yeah, kinda hoping so." he bit his lip, which was so attractive by the way.

"Yeah, _no_. Austin, you really hurt my feelings."

"Oh, c'mon. Please talk to me." he pleaded.

"Ally, I'm really sorry. I should've considered your feelings. I was being self-conceited, and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." he begged.

I sighed. "Austin, I-"

"I love you so much. I imagine my life without you, and I-I just-it was too painful to think about. You're beautiful, and I made a mistake. I need you, Als. I just act on impulse sometimes, and because of that, I hurt the ones I love. You just mean so much to me, I couldn't think about my life without you. I'm sorry, I truly am."

I just grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in a heated kiss.

"Words can't even describe how much I love you." he whispered. "I wish I could've given you more." I sighed. "How can you, when you've already given me everything I've ever imagined?" Austin pulled me into another sweet kiss.

"We'll figure this out together, we always do." Austin encouraged me. "Austin, I'm so scared." I looked at him in the eyes. "We'll make it, I'm sure." he said. "Austin, high school graduation is tomorrow."

Austin stared at me, fully engaged to our conversation. "Yeah," he chuckled, looking around. "This is our last night here. Hard to believe it." he finished. "But we missed the finals!" my heart started to thump. "But we're graduating. And there's nothing you could do about that." he cuddled with me.

"I guess you're right." I smiled.

"When am I not?" Austin joked. "Stop it." I giggled.

"Do you think I should get an abortion when the time comes?" I asked suddenly.

"If you wanna. It's not my child, not my decision." I guess he was right.

My wounded shoulder was encroached with a cast. I guess things couldn't go worse for me. At least, for now.


	11. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

This is my encouragement speech to stop all kinds of bullying.

First off, I would like to address that I write stories purely out of my fans and for my own happiness. If you don't like it, don't review.

Simple. Secondly, I don't like people criticizing my stories. If you don't like it, then why don't you get out of here! Why are you even here in the first damn place, anyway? I like people who can relate to my stories, not criticize every single bit of every single chapter! Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, sure. But you don't have to say something nasty and post it to the entire Internet! That's basically saying, "Fuck off!"

Oh, I'm _sorry. _Did I say something to make you do this to me?

No? Well, excuse me for being mean to you when you were fucking rude to me in the first place.

I like writing stories to capture my own imagination. Not so people can nitpick everything about it! Haters are annoying. If you don't like it, why do I bother wasting my damn time with it all, typing just 3000 words? All for what? So people can hate it? If you don't like it, you can go somewhere, anywhere to post to someone who cares.

*NEWSFLASH* No one fucking cares. Fuck off.

"Oh, look at me. I'm a fucking hater. Screw your story, and yours and yours and yours. Oh, and don't forget yours too." NO ONE CARES, BITCH. GO SCREW YOURSELF. I never thought this one review would hurt my feelings so goddamn badly.

If you don't like it, then I'll laugh in your face, because I know that you are just envious.

I knew there was haters, but I was so ticked off when this email letter got to my email.

"Why do you even write this shitty story?"

It's for my own fucking happiness.

Why do people like you even exist?

No one can control me.

Didn't your parents and teachers, you know, actually even teach you something? Hmm, idk...like something called -MANNERS-.

"Treat others the way you want to be treated."

Plz, plz I don't want to be criticized anymore. Treated like a fucking servant for every hater. I can't take it anymore. If every hater keeps posting hate reviews on my story, I will STOP permanently, immediately WRITING my fucking "pieces of shit" stories.

I do this because it makes my followers happy. Most importantly, it makes me happy. It makes me feel like I'm in a different world, my world. So all you haters out there, remember my words:

"If you want to hate, that's completely fine. But remember that you have to treat others the way you wanna be treated. Think about it this way: would you say those words toward a friend, or grandparents, or even your parents?"

I love what I love. And I love writing. So don't you dare pummel me with words of discouragement. Or I will stop writing on Fanfiction forever.

"Keep silent if you have something nasty to say."

My words of encouragement to y'all non-haters:

_Don't be afraid to be yourself, even if the world judges you for it. You are young, you have lots of talent. You are beautiful, every single one of you. Even if the world judges you upon such notion, there's always someone who cares about you._

#stopbullying.


End file.
